


剑侠

by kristina251



Series: 风刃传奇 [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 本集新穆俩人只是打酱油的，主角是安娜和莱万这对剑侠夫妇~





	1. Chapter 1

夜空下，凛冽的北风夹带着漫天飞雪，将山间万物裹挟其中。穆勒借着风势，行仪做法，在身周布下法阵，罡风回旋成团，将风雪隔绝在外，眼光却紧紧盯着法阵中央。刀剑交击之声连响，一蓝一黑两个身影交错往复，正激斗不止。

“曼努小心！！”

恶战多时，诺伊尔觑准机会一刀劈下，原拟将对手持剑手臂当场砍断，绝没想到对方的手臂竟然尚可一用。之前双方同出杀招，看似是个同归于尽的局面，但诺伊尔出手较快，原本不等对手击中自己便已抢先得手，可说似危实安，这一下却是大出意料之外。幸而穆勒看出不对，抢先提醒，他下刀之时收回了三分力，这才及时往回一缩，险险避开对手削往咽喉的一剑。但这一招过后，啪的一声闷响，长剑落地，地上却并无血污。黑衣身影急速后退，伴着哀嚎詈骂之声不绝。穆勒哼了一声，剑指点向法阵中心，风声骤变，风团猛然缩小，将黑衣身影连同地上长剑一起裹住，终于凝成一个雪球，落在地上。

“你没受伤吧？”

“他死了吗？”

穆勒奔到诺伊尔身旁，扯着他的衣襟瞧了瞧没事，放下心来。目光转到那个雪球，又撇撇嘴。

“说来话长，咱们先回客店再说吧。”

 

“这次咱们碰见的，只怕是怨灵。”穆勒举着筷子，瞥了一眼正捧着碗狼吞虎咽的诺伊尔，本想笑他两句，转念想到他昨晚才大战怨魂，回到客店又没现成东西吃，其时尚在凌晨，两人也不好在灶下大动干戈，扰人清梦，好容易熬到早上才等来几个肉包子，本来就不够吃，他还分了自己两个，又等到中午才算有了正经饭菜，便将一碗炖肉往他那边推了推，接下去道，“怨灵与厉鬼不同，人死之时如意念极强，可化为厉鬼，魂魄俱全，威能更强，但一旦被咒法击杀，也将魂飞魄散，永脱轮回。怨灵则是死者魂魄皆已前往幽冥地府，但在世间尚有心愿未了，怨念郁结而成。本事与生前相同，但除非能了结心愿，否则不论兵刃术法，皆无法令其消散。”

“你是说……咱们还没消灭他？”诺伊尔瞪大眼睛，一块泛着油花的五花肉送到嘴边，差点忘了送进去。

“是啊。”穆勒叹了口气，也夹了一筷子腊肠放进碗里，“若不是你的玄铁刀有克制妖鬼之能，昨天本来未必能伤他。不过也亏得你伤了他，我才能用摄灵法阵将他困住，但少则两日，多则五天，我瞧这怨灵多半能脱困而出。咱们虽说还能设法困住他，可是如此下去，何时才是个了局，得想个办法，找到症结才是。”

“症结啊……”诺伊尔将嘴里的肉慢慢咽下去，“昨日我削断他手臂，听他嚎叫似乎是在骂什么‘贱人’之类。按你说法，这人武功颇高，生前只怕是江湖中人，以此口吻来看，他要找的只怕应该是个……女子？”

“哦？”听他这么一分析，穆勒顿时来了精神，“会是江湖情杀吗？两名相互爱慕的男女遭遇情变，女子愤而杀人？或者那家伙是个十恶不赦的淫贼，被姑娘家报仇雪恨？——你翻什么白眼啊我这可是说真的——我看他衣饰打扮，不像太久之前的古人，要不你回忆回忆，几年前江湖上有什么类似的事？”

适才白眼翻的太过，眼睛微有酸涩的诺伊尔眨眨眼，心下颇以穆勒最后这两句话为然。但他对这些江湖传言向来少加理会，虽然早涉江湖，类似的逸闻轶事所知却未必比穆勒更多，更何况江湖上无端殒命之人众多，要说个个都能弄清来龙去脉，那也太不可能。诺伊尔想来想去，饭已吃下两碗，事却没想起来。穆勒瞧他再想下去也难有结果，便将菜碗挪到自己跟前，笑道：“有这么难想？莫不是想起了哪个武功既高，人又貌美的老情人，就把别的都忘了？”

“说什么呢。”听他打趣，诺伊尔也是一笑，“女子天性力量较男子为低，习武不易，江湖风波险恶，又有诸多不便之处。纵使有些门派收女弟子，也是课徒极严，轻易不允许出山走动，哪里是说见就能见的，你也少听些说书吧。”

“是吗？可我怎么听说行走江湖有三大惹不得：僧道、女子、小孩？”

“是啊，也正因如此，能出来行走江湖的女子，必有过人之处，若非武艺超群，便是背景深厚，等闲自然轻惹不得，小孩亦是同理。至于出家人，因为有施主布施茶饭，不需担心生计，日常闲着无事，时间都用来练功，自然也更加厉害了，有句老话说，‘一不打和尚，二不打……’”

他话音未落，店门吱呀一声被推开，雪花飘入，看来外面又飘起了雪。一男一女走了进来，看打扮似是一对夫妻。那名男子样貌俊朗，身着锦袍，一手提着两柄长剑，肩上背着两三个包袱，反手带上门，又轻轻将女子衣上雪花拂去。那女子浑身裹在貂裘之中，帽子亦是貂皮所制，当中镶了一颗明珠，肌肤如雪，眉目如画，脸上薄施脂粉，艳光照人。她进得店来，眼光扫过，店中众人无不心中一动，原有在说话聊天的，也不自觉的收了声。小二眼见来了贵客，早凑上去殷勤伺候，将二人引至暖炉雅座，送上茶点，又赶着出去招呼车驾，一时忙了个不亦乐乎。

 

穆勒瞧他二人衣饰华贵，显然是富贵中人，又见那男子肩上手上，大包小包，又有车马随行，想来是夫妻二人同回娘家，路遇落雪，是以进来稍作休整。事不关己，也就不放在心上，举起筷子正准备再扫荡一番，不想转过头来，却见诺伊尔手中碗筷皆已放下，目光灼灼，正紧盯着那美艳女子。这一下心里可大不是滋味，桌子下不由暗踹了他一脚，悄声道：“看什么呢！”

诺伊尔嗯了一声，目送那二人落座，这才低声答道：“也巧了，这位夫人便是一位行走江湖的女侠，你看她——”

穆勒瞧他目不转睛，仍是盯着那边，心里越发不忿，又狠狠踩了他一脚：“用得着你说？难道我看不见他们带的那两把剑长短轻重都不同，绝不是一人用的双剑，那不是自然有一把是她的了？”

诺伊尔抿唇微笑，转过目光：“那你可看得出，这位夫人武功如何？”

穆勒一呆，妖魔鬼怪他认得不少，但看人武功高低的本事却远远不如，只好闷声答道：“那你说，她的武功怎样？”

“你想啊，昨晚下过雪，这会必然天冷，这位夫人却是肤光如玉，脸上绝无经受严寒后应有的脸色，便算他们乘坐的马车中有暖炉之类，但附近都是山路，而且积雪深厚，可瞧她神情，也毫无远路颠簸的疲惫。你再看她的眼神，光华内敛，却又自有一种晶莹温和之意，显然内功修为已达到练神返虚、无所不至的极高境界，不仅不畏寒暑，更加百病不侵，单凭这份内功修为，江湖上只怕已没多少人是她敌手了。”

穆勒瞧着他眼神又有往那边瞟的趋势，哼了一声，又道：“这么厉害？那比你呢？”

诺伊尔嘿嘿一笑，没有答他。

“那就是略胜你一筹了？”

诺伊尔又是一笑，在桌上扫视一圈，举起酒壶晃了晃，将残酒一饮而尽。

穆勒拿着筷子过去敲他手：“笑什么笑，你别给我装糊涂——要是你真有把握赢她，这会就该说些‘比武较技便如两军作战，只有随机应变，哪有必胜之理’之类的话了，这一套我都背熟了——你说说你，连个姑娘你都打不过，还好意思说人家又是什么皮肤好，又是什么眼睛好，你怎么不去学看相呢……”

诺伊尔蓦地脸色略变，一抬手躲开穆勒敲来的筷子，手掌在空中一招一扣，定睛一看，却是一支乌木筷子。这客店大堂桌上用的皆是竹筷，乌木筷子只有雅座才有，两人同时侧头望去，适才那名男子正按着妻子的手背，脸上微露担心之色，那名女子却笑吟吟的望着二人，被按住的手掌指尖转动，将一支乌木筷子摇了摇。

 

“他并非武林中人，不懂江湖上规矩，只是随口说说，并无恶意，还请女侠不要见怪。”诺伊尔冲着雅座微一欠身，又给穆勒使个眼色，叫他暂勿说话。穆勒适才本未高声说话，那雅座虽然不是单独房间，却也有若干围栏相隔，又在大堂一角，距离二人所在之处并不近，他适才心里不忿，又没想到如此距离还会被人听见，也就没注意话里颇有轻视女子之意。这下人家找上门来，原也无可辩解，便依言闭嘴，一语不发。

女子目光在二人间一转，笑道：“既是外行，又何以肆意品评我等武林中人？”

“女侠武功过人，他所说也未必是错。既如此，女侠又何必在意其余小节？”

“兄台这话可太谦了。我适才掷筷子时，手法中隐含了一道螺旋劲力，非但速度更快，且全无声息，你能不动声色的接住，绝非常人，更何况……”女子嫣然一笑，如春花初绽，“玄铁刀的主人，又岂会是等闲之辈？”

穆勒一惊，瞪大了眼睛看着她。适才这女子进店时不过在大堂中随意扫视了一眼，竟能将他二人玄虚尽收眼底，阅人眼光之精到，江湖经验之丰富看来绝不在诺伊尔之下。那么诺伊尔适才夸她武功绝高，只怕也不是虚言。他这里还在惊疑不定，又听那女子续道：“有道是文无第一，武无第二。兄台何妨切磋一番，也好印证一下这位道长之言是真是假？”

穆勒跟着诺伊尔行走江湖，在茶馆里听那些剑客侠侣的故事听了一箩筐，真正武功高明的女侠却是第一次见到。虽说诺伊尔适才自称武功不如，但他对诺伊尔的本事素来信心十足，这一下好奇之心大起，便用目光示意诺伊尔，想叫他答应比试。余光却瞥见那名男子脸色大变，紧紧攥着妻子的手掌，嘴唇微动，似乎要说些什么，却被妻子横了一眼，将到了嘴边的话又咽了回去，只是面露忧色，手掌也未松开，目光转向诺伊尔，似乎在期盼他出言拒绝。

“女侠说笑了，”诺伊尔在店内一扫，本来雪天行客就少，听得二人似要动手，零星客人早已纷纷避开，不禁皱起眉头，“刀剑无眼，又是萍水相逢，何必做这些无益之争，再说店中多有不便，他日若是有机缘，再请女侠指教便是。”

那女子冲着小二招招手：“切磋学习，方能长进，这本是武人份内之业，怎是无益之争？若是怕不慎打坏了店内东西，算在我账上便是。”

“这……”她这般一说，小二怎敢不依，诺伊尔也一时语塞，微一收足，避开了穆勒桌下踩来的一脚，眼神招呼他不要添乱。

 

没等诺伊尔考虑好如何回话，只听得剑鸣铮然，两人只见青芒一闪，剑锋已到身前，这当口真是间不容发，绝无丝毫思索的余地，诺伊尔连刀也未及拔出，下意识连鞘推过，当的一响，险险隔开剑锋。一边穆勒已出了一身冷汗，万料不到这名看起来娇柔美丽的女子出手竟有如此之快。如是寻常人等，诺伊尔玄铁长刀在手，兵刃上大占便宜，那也不消担心，但这女子手中剑长仅三尺，却其青如玉，其薄如纸，看起来亦非凡品。饶是穆勒对诺伊尔的信心已近乎盲目，这下心里也不禁七上八下起来。

诺伊尔这一剑接的虽险，心中反而多了几分把握。暗想这女子剑法迅急狠辣，寻常武人若与她动手，怕连她的剑也未碰到就要一命呜呼。只是她一味求快，剑上劲力必然不强，如能迫她硬碰硬的拆上一招，必有转机。然而知易行难，那女子剑势行开，诺伊尔只觉满眼都是人影剑光，就连格挡也只能凭直觉出手，哪里还顾得上其他。刀剑连续交击，叮叮之声绵延不绝，诺伊尔数次想要迫她一拼劲力，但对手出招极快，剑刃一粘即走，不仅不让他得逞，还能连续变招抢攻。诺伊尔也不着急，只努力紧守门户，伺机反击。

他虽不急，一边却自有人着急上火。穆勒瞧这女子剑招越来越快，忧心如焚，生怕诺伊尔一个疏失，便要伤于剑下。想要做法帮他，但双方公平比武，又非生死搏斗，自己帮忙形同作弊，即使对方未曾察觉，诺伊尔也必不高兴。正没理会处，却见那女子突然纵身后跃，收剑入鞘，衣袂翩翩，悠然而立，气定神闲的看着诺伊尔。穆勒见她主动罢手，赶紧跑到诺伊尔身后，上下看看似乎没受伤，大松一口气。一扭头，却发现那名男子也早站在妻子身后，脸色雪白，如临大敌，正伸手过去，似是想从背后扶着她，女子却不领情，侧头冲他一笑，挥挥手，示意他站在一边。

诺伊尔将刀放回桌上，抱拳行礼：“久仰安娜女侠大名，这‘落梅饮雪剑’实在令人眼界大开，适才多有得罪，还请见谅。”


	2. Chapter 2

“什么？？她便是江湖上人称‘剑法绝高，性子绝烈，外貌绝艳’的‘三绝女侠’？？”客房里，正待午休的穆勒睡意全消，手里刚换下的道袍险些扔到地上。

“这个自然，可见江湖传言，虽不可尽信，但也不是完全无稽，她盛名之下，果然厉害，只是没听说她何时嫁了人……”

“她嫁不嫁人，要你操什么心，嫌钱多要送红包不成。”穆勒将自己衣服在衣架上挂好，又一把抢过诺伊尔手中外套，用力一抖，挂在了衣架上，余光扫了一眼衣服，突然咦了一声。诺伊尔不知何事，凑过来一看，只见外套心口一侧有一道不短的裂痕，裂口处痕迹宛然，显是新划破的，看来安娜第一剑的速度尤在二人估计之上，若不是诺伊尔反应也快，只怕第一招便得丢刀认输了。

两人面面相觑片刻，穆勒哀嚎一声，转身趴在了床上。

 

两个月前，两人曾路遇一户惨遭祝融之灾的家庭。凛冬将至，那家人家徒四壁，眼见便要冻饿而死，两人瞧着不忍心，便将身上一多半银两送了出去。谁知往后一个月却既没遇见应除之妖，也没找到可抓之贼，眼见即将轮到自己冻饿而死，二人不得不开始琢磨平地生财的手段。诺伊尔武功虽高，却不谙江湖上卖艺的套路，加之他的武功招数扎实，亦不适合卖弄花巧，炫人眼目。算命打卦看风水之类虽是穆勒所长，但江湖上有道是“敲锣卖糖，各占一行”，不论是哪里，摆摊卖艺算卦的都有帮派，他两个是江湖散人，若是贸然摆摊，惹到了地头蛇，任你武功通天，也是后患无穷。两人正在街上发愁，不知怎的却时来运转，在一家月老祠前被一个小姑娘叫了住。穆勒稍一打听，才知她家小姐听说家里给说了门亲事，怕媒婆大言欺人，便想偷偷出来算一卦，看这门姻缘如何。大家小姐到底面皮薄，怕遇见知道当地底细的老江湖被认了出来，传出去名声上不好听，便让丫头暗中寻个面生的道士来给瞧瞧。穆勒跟着小丫头从侧门进了宅子，偷眼瞧到前厅三茶六礼俱全，彩礼十分丰厚，来下聘的家人也是训练有素，显见姑爷家底殷实。见了小姐，问过八字，又瞧她红鸾星动，年内极宜婚嫁，便舌灿莲花，捡那些“必得贵婿”的话说了一通。说的小姐心里暗喜，红晕着脸，令丫头付了卦金，又脱下手上镯子赏了他。那镯子是纯金打造，精工细巧，只是女子首饰穆勒要来无用，翌日便送进了当铺，着实换了几日房饭钱。前些时看诺伊尔身上的棉衣已旧，便拖着他进了裁缝铺，不惜工本，寻了一匹墨蓝色的上好棉布，又配以上等丝绵，赶制了一件新棉袍出来，昨日才刚刚上身，哪知道今日便遭此变故。穆勒将脑袋埋进枕头，越想越肉痛不已，但安娜武功绝高，又是女子，总不能把她的衣裳也划破了报仇。半晌长叹一声，翻身坐起：“罢了，先设法补补，改日有了钱再做一身便是，背后道人短长，未免太没意思。”说罢横了坐在床沿哭笑不得的诺伊尔一眼，又摇头笑道：“起先你说她武功好，我还没往心里去，总想着江湖上能胜过你的人只怕没几个……嘿，这一剑若是冲着我来的，别说衣服，那还不连这颗心都给挖了出来？”

诺伊尔揉揉他头发：“别多想了，快些休息吧，晚上还得去看看那怨灵的情况呢。再说人外有人，你可别太抬举我了，我听说安娜本是世家女，却是庶出，父亲早逝后与寡母被赶出家门，母亲无力供她长大，这才送她上山学艺。十八岁奉师命下山，诛灭师门叛徒，随后一人一剑，闯下这‘三绝女侠’的名号，自然是名副其实。听说她……”

“等等，”穆勒浑身一震，似乎想起来什么，“瞧她面貌，如今不过二十三、四岁，若是她十八岁便除了师门叛徒，莫非……”

两人你眼望我眼，呆了片刻，诺伊尔一把抄起衣架上的衣服，丢了一件给穆勒，就往门外跑，穆勒鞋子也没穿好，也跟着拖泥带水地奔了出去。

 

“两位说笑了，怪力乱神本为不稽之谈，与我夫妇更毫无关联。现在落雪已停，我们还要赶路，咱们后会有期吧。”

穆勒诺伊尔对视一眼，暗暗皱眉。适才双方通过姓名，安娜这位夫婿姓莱万多夫斯基，亦是剑术好手。两人只道江湖中人多半胆大妄为，便算当真与他们不相干，也该当会同意去瞧瞧，怎知他竟一口回绝。只是现在别无线索，穆勒正待死马当作活马医，拼着被揍一顿，也要说的二人回心转意，安娜却突然伸出手，在莱万身前一拦。

“且慢。”

穆勒不知她是何用意，含糊道：“夫人有何指教？可是想起来些什么吗？”

“依道长所说，这怨灵与生前本领相近，那也当样貌相同，不知你们遇见的那个，生的什么模样？又作何打扮？”

“这……”两人与怨灵战斗时天降大雪，穆勒又在专心布阵，即使注视战局时也多半瞧着诺伊尔，还真没留心怨灵是什么样。诺伊尔赶紧上来解释：“他身量不高，样貌平平，穿一身黑色短打，腰上也系着一条黑带，用的剑长约三尺，倒看不出有什么特异之处……”他言及于此，心里一动，目光向着安娜的剑转了过去。恰好安娜目光也转了过来，与他对视一眼。

“我瞧外面又有落雪之象，不如我们暖阁里说话？”

 

“你当真要去瞧瞧？”莱万才进暖阁，便出言询问，他肩垮手提，实在空不出手，只能转身拦在妻子之前。安娜却没正面答他，只浅浅一笑：“你怕么？”

“我自然不怕，可你现在……”莱万扫了她身后的两人一眼，似是不知当讲不当讲，顿了一顿，才接了下去，“若你有个闪失，那要如何是好？”

门外两人心里大奇，听莱万口气，倒像安娜身体不适，不宜与人动手一般，可她之前剑试诺伊尔，出招迅捷，攻势凌厉，却万万看不出有何不对之处。只是莱万与安娜虽有争执，终究是夫妻间说话，两人纵心有疑问，也不便插嘴，只得以眼神向对方示疑。安娜摇头微笑，抬手轻轻拍了两下莱万脸颊，将他推进暖阁里间，又招呼两人进来坐下。

“实不相瞒二位，我此时已有三月身孕。但怨灵之事若真是因我而起，安娜今晚自当陪二位走上一遭，除了这祸害。”

“不成！”莱万终于放下东西，将妻子的手掌握在手中，丝毫顾不上旁边齐齐倒抽一口凉气的穆勒诺伊尔，“此时你绝不能涉险，若你执意要去，你我夫妻一体，今晚我替你去便是。”

“休要胡说。”安娜反握住莱万手掌，只觉他手心已沁出汗珠，“既是怨灵，自然是因生前怨念郁结而成。倘若我猜的不错，他必是怨恨当初被逐出师门，又败于我剑下。此事因我而起，你去了又有何用？”

“那也不难！你虽没教过我，但你我日常练剑，你的剑招我已熟记在心，到时便算我是你徒弟，有事弟子服其劳，那不就成了？”

安娜原本双眉微蹙，这一下却忍俊不禁，坐了下来：“你倒会给自己脸上贴金，我若收徒，可得寻个又聪明又美貌又坚韧又正直的小姑娘，才不要你。他既和我出身同一师门，自然清楚我的剑路，当初又曾败于我手，未必就没琢磨过破解之法，你贸然前往，岂非比我更加危险？”

莱万让她驳的哑口无言，反对之心却始终不改，安娜瞧他急的脸色发红，笑着拉他也坐：“你若不放心孩子，我自有办法，可否让我把话说完？”

莱万微一点头，安娜便接了下去：“这镇子虽小，想必也有药铺医馆，你既怕我和人大动干戈伤了胎气，不妨现在就去寻个郎中，开几幅安胎的药来，恰好在山路上坐车颠簸了半日，我也有些乏了，休息半晚，再去寻那怨灵，岂不是两全其美？”

莱万眉头深锁，犹豫不决。安娜见状，冲诺伊尔使个眼色，诺伊尔出去将小二招呼了过来。小二问明几人意思，抓抓脑袋，稍露为难之色：“不敢欺瞒夫人，夫人要寻药铺，出了店门转一条街口便是，要是一般头疼脑热、伤风咳嗽，想抓几幅药吃吃，那店里伙计是小的熟人，小的可给您代劳。只是坐馆的大夫却在两日前回乡探亲去了，夫人如有别的需求，要现开方子，那就难办了。”

“不成，还是我替你……”

安娜抬手止住莱万说话，又招呼小二出去。

“你是急糊涂了？难道忘了这里还有位得意门的道长？”

穆勒下山以来，一向自称游方道士，鲜少对人提及师门，哪知突然间却被安娜准确无误的报了出来。这一下大惊失色，一转念间，转过头瞪着诺伊尔，诺伊尔亦是一脸惊讶，赶紧眼神示意绝非自己泄露。安娜站起身，拍了拍莱万的肩膀，冲着穆勒微微一笑。

“这位道长，可否借一步说话？”

 

“适才我可没提过师门来历，也没施过法术，你……夫人怎么知道我是得意门的？”眼见莱万和诺伊尔被安娜客客气气请出门，穆勒实在忍不住，一串问话冲口而出。

“我曾与你一位同门有过数面之缘，瞧你年纪，大约是你师兄吧，是以对贵门稍有了解。”安娜关上门，回眸一笑，抬手请穆勒坐下，“听说贵门不仅道法精湛，对医药也颇有研究，想来开一副简单的安胎药方，该不为难吧？”

“这……”穆勒皱着眉头，轻咬嘴唇。医药一道并非他所长，虽也算略知一二，开一副安胎药不成问题，但怨灵武功不差，又占天时地利，万一安娜孕中体能不支，一个失手，那时可就不知该怎么办了。可安娜心意已决，连莱万也劝她不动，这会两人单独相处，万一说错话惹得她恼了，打上一顿，那可万万吃不消。他心里已将那个在外头招摇撞骗，却把担子扔给师弟的师兄大大埋怨了一通，但该如何劝说安娜，依然毫无头绪。

他半晌不答话，安娜却会错了意。转了转眼睛，伸手到衣袋内摸了两块银锞子出来，放在桌上：“我适才出手没准头，这一时哪里找裁缝铺，赔你们一件新衣服去？这几两银子聊表歉意，事成之后，还有重谢。”

穆勒一怔，棉袍之事他虽然肉痛，却也只嘴上怪两句诺伊尔技不如人，也就算了，可从没想过当真找安娜索取赔偿。这一下拿也不是，不拿更不是，连忙从椅子上蹦起来：“夫人何出此言，那衣裳也不值几个钱，我……嘿，再说这除妖灭鬼本是我的分内之事，萍水相逢，劳动夫人大驾帮忙已经过意不去，怎么能再拿银子？”

安娜将银子塞入穆勒手中，笑道：“既要共同对敌，就是朋友了，朋友本有通财之义，这点银子算得什么？若还推辞，那就是真怪我了。如此咱们就说定了？”

她笑靥如花，却步步紧逼，穆勒只觉一个字拒绝的话也说不出口，只得硬着头皮道：“夫人既信得过我，药方我回去开了送来，夫人只管安心休养，晚上我们同去，为夫人护法便是。”

安娜点头微笑，穆勒头大如斗的走到门口，忽然想起一事，转头问道：“夫人说见过我师兄，不知是哪一位？”

“啊，这事可说来话长了……”安娜手肘撑在桌上，指尖轻点下巴，“大约是两年前吧，我在南方办一件棘手之事，打尖时遇见一个道士，衣饰打扮与你相同，见了我，上来便说我面带桃花，只怕不久便要与人喜结良缘……”

说到此处，安娜顿了一下，嘻嘻一笑，没有接着往下说，却看向穆勒：“若你是我，乍然听见这话，会做何反应？”

穆勒暗想以你脾气，自然是以为遇见骗子了，搞不好还得打一顿。可此话若直说，岂不等于说自己也是骗子？只得退而求其次的答道：“若是你，多半是不信的吧？”

安娜冲他一竖大拇指：“不错。我那时急赶着办事，瞧他长得凶巴巴的样子，哪知道是什么人，当下便赏了他一记‘鸾凤天舞腿’，然后趁他还没从地上爬起来，便溜之大吉了。”

穆勒哈哈大笑，暗道下次回山遇见巴斯蒂，说什么也要逼着他把这段故事回忆一遍。笑声中冲着安娜一点头，便打算出门去办正事，哪知手指刚摸上门栓，又被安娜叫住。

“夫人还有事？”

安娜微微眯起眼看着他，嘴角勾起一抹笑容，手指轻抚桌沿：“确是想起来还有一事。”

“什么事？”

“江湖中人往往居心叵测，比如有客店为谋客人财色的，常在酒饭中下迷药，我们在外行走时也难免遇见。若要保住小命，要么需有鉴定色味之眼光，要么需有抵御药性之内功。只不过若是我遇见了，说不定还会有些别的手段呢？”

说话声中，安娜走过穆勒身边，拉开门，朝着柜台走去。咔的一声，暖阁里的桌角处一块碎木落在了地上，断口处痕迹崭新，尚有若干木屑，簌簌飘落。

 

安娜既然答应出手，诺伊尔想着晚上多半将有一战，诸事尚需备办，便打算回房做些准备。但眼见莱万站在暖阁门口，担心之色溢于言表，却又一副难以宣之于外的神情，想起他此前种种作为，心里颇替他叹了口气。又过片刻，见莱万脸上神色数变，却始终呆立不动，心下不忍，便过去拍了拍他的肩膀。

“夫人既已决定，兄台不如也早些做准备，晚间我们一同去见那怨灵，绝不让夫人出一点岔子就是。何况怨灵也未必与夫人有关，兄台又何须如此烦恼？”

莱万浑身一震，见是诺伊尔，轻叹一声，拉着他走到远处一张桌子旁坐下，看看四下无人，蓦地站起身，冲着诺伊尔深深一揖。

诺伊尔不明所以，急忙站起还礼：“原是二位相助我们，兄台这是做什么？”

“安娜素来性如烈火，又喜动不喜静，自有了身孕以来，依旧日日练剑不辍。平日我二人对练不在话下，可如今……”莱万回头瞧了眼暖阁，又叹了口气，“适才本是她两月来无人对练，闷的狠了，这才刻意寻了个由头，强行出手，说起来是我们得罪在先，但兄台与她比试之时，招招只守不攻，没伤及她毫分，我自当拜谢。”

诺伊尔肚里暗笑。以安娜出剑之快，又占先手之利，想与她抢攻，那可是非不为也，实不能也。但听莱万话中隐含后文，此时也就不忙谦虚，便点头一笑，示意莱万继续。果然莱万接着道：“她既已认定怨灵与她有关，只怕事实真是如此。可怨灵一心为报仇而来，多半出手便是杀招，远非切磋试手可比。她此时有孕在身，我……我怎能让她受到半点伤害？”

“你先别激动，”诺伊尔听出他用意，瞧了暖阁一眼，示意他低声，“兄台意思我明白。但我有一言请问，还请不要见怪：若我没猜错，夫人的武功，当在兄台之上，是不是？”

莱万稍一犹豫，点了点头。

“这便是了。兄台武功本已不及她，又必须以她的剑法应战，恐怕更加不便。何况夫人此前所说也不无道理，兄台对怨灵情况并不明了，出战风险，只有比她更大。恕我直言，你既不放心她，她又何尝不担心你？”

莱万深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出。抓起手边长剑，拇指一送，将剑刃顶出少许，左手轻推剑柄，剑鸣声中，已长身而立。

“如此，便要请兄台也借一步说话了。”

 

穆勒哭笑不得的从暖阁里出来，只觉得头皮阵阵发麻。想要寻诺伊尔商量一下开方买药之事，却四处不见人影，找小二一问，才知两人不久前已出去了。他只道两人去准备今晚应用之物，也不在意，但左等右等，却不见人回来，心里大大生疑，跑出客店，四处看看无人瞧见，摸出张符纸折成飞鸟，又祭出那“千里追迹之法”来。符鸟沿着街道一路前行，穿过两条街，竟径直飞出了小镇。

这座镇子僻处东疆，原是连绵群山中一个小小的栖居之地，一出镇子，便是坎坷山路。这时落雪早停，积雪中行路甚是不易，穆勒瞧见雪地里四行脚印，不知那二人跑这老远做什么，肚里暗骂。正待施法飞行，冷风吹过，竟听到了几声兵刃交击之声。这一下更是惊疑交加，信手施了个“揽风神行”，往前飞奔。转过一片矮林，恰好瞧见诺伊尔凌空一刀，势如雷霆，莱万横剑欲挡，刀剑重重一击之下，莱万连退五六步，长剑在雪里一插，稳住身形，重重喘了几口气。

“这是怎么了？”穆勒见诺伊尔大占上风，跳到他身旁，瞪着尚在调息的莱万，“怎么好端端的打了起来？刀剑无眼，打出个三长两短来，晚上还办不办正事了？”

“嘘——”

没想到的是诺伊尔却示意他不要说话。穆勒大惑不解，但眼下形势古怪，又不好多问。看看莱万，又看看诺伊尔，实在不知他俩葫芦里卖的什么药。忽然擦的一声，莱万将长剑扔在地上，双手抱头，蹲在雪地里，面色阵红阵白。

“兄台的剑招与夫人确实一般无二，但我总觉得出招之时似乎少了什么，空有剑招而无剑意，以致未能尽展剑法之威，恐怕……”

莱万与安娜虽是夫妻，毕竟不是同门。这路剑法是安娜师门秘传，也是她的看家本事，招式虽已看熟，但剑中诀窍她既不说，莱万也就依着江湖规矩从不探问，看来其中必定另有关节。此事诺伊尔可帮不上忙，只能由他自悟，但眼下时间紧迫，晚饭前再不回店，只怕安娜便要起疑。莱万心烦意乱，茫然抬起头，似是看着他俩，又似是看着一片灰白的天空。

“我自问、我自问已将她的剑招记熟，就算是诸般衍生变化，也已没有两样。可到底还差了什么？这七十二路‘落梅饮雪剑’，究竟还欠缺了什么？”

北风涌进山间，如箫管般带出阵阵呼啸之声，又如针尖般钻入他领口，莱万不言不动，神驰远方，心中剑招变幻，剑路纵横，来来去去，乱作一团，早已分不清是那独步武林的“落梅饮雪剑”，还是平时练剑时安娜笑靥如花的美艳身影。

莱万亦是自幼学艺，艺成后返乡，才知家中老母已为自己定了亲，他是个孝顺人，也没有二话，便带着聘礼上了门。一番言语哄得了未来丈母娘的欢心，却被告知未来妻子也是江湖儿女，出外走动未归，莱万好奇心起，便带着信物出了门。机缘巧合，在一个臭名昭著的土匪窝里遇见一名美貌女子正在拼斗，一时动了侠义之心，便出手相助，打完才发现那女子头上金簪与丈母娘所给信物相同。天降喜事，莱万一时心急，便开门见山，将来历和盘托出，问安娜是否愿意即刻返家成亲。哪知安娜一听成亲二字，突然翻脸，她武功本就高出一筹，莱万信物还未来得及拿出，便给一脚踢到了门外，还被劈头盖脸，骂了几句骗子。待到解释明白，双方俱是尴尬不已，安娜一甩手便往城里飞奔。进了城，在一间食肆中瞧见一位面色凶悍的白衣道士，安娜即刻过去招呼，那白衣道士见了安娜却面色大变，扭头便跑，安娜展开轻功，跳过去一把抓住衣领，又挥手示意莱万走远些。莱万站在街角，瞧着那道士先是缩手抱头，再来是愕然不解，最后是笑逐颜开，待到安娜往他手里塞了两块银子，更加口若悬河，莱万远远听着，只依稀听到什么“天作之合”之类。往后自然是皆大欢喜，“三绝女侠”大喜之事哄传武林，两人夫妻同体，联剑江湖，早被传为佳话。但安娜剑术名声，皆在他之上，此事也没少被一些多事闲人讥讽，他不是小气之人，往往一笑而过，怎知今日竟因剑术不及，不能代妻分忧。莱万念及于此，胸中郁结之气难舒，双手放开脑袋，指尖在风中轻轻颤动。

他半天不动，另外两人也只得陪着他吹风。诺伊尔见穆勒的道袍被吹的猎猎作响，怕他冷的厉害，便也将刀插在地上，双手握了他手掌，运内功帮他挡寒。穆勒见莱万呆瞪天空，眼眶泛红，脸色却白的厉害，只道他仍未死心，想借着精研剑术对妻子再做劝解。感于他一片爱妻之心，不由得生出怜悯之意来，只想说点什么，好稍稍纾解气氛，但剑法他是一窍不通，也不好贸然和他说话打乱他心思，便反握住诺伊尔的手掌，冲他笑道：“原来那什么‘落梅饮雪剑’竟有七十二招？我瞧她和你动手时一味刺来刺去的，还以为只有一招呢。”

莱万浑身一震，目光如炬般向穆勒看来，诺伊尔也是一怔：“你说什么？”

“嗯？”穆勒不明所以，只见俩人都瞪着自己，大感奇怪，“我说我还以为她那剑法只有一招呢，我又不懂剑法……”

莱万清啸一声，已抄起长剑，从地上跃起，半空中“星点梅枝”、“天霜雪舞”、“寒梅映雪”三招齐发，剑光如水，向诺伊尔刺来。诺伊尔面色微变，随手将穆勒带到一旁，拔出长刀，全力应战。

这路“落梅饮雪剑”固然有七十二招之多，其实虚招多而实招少，剑招中诸多挥动劈砍之类，无不是诱敌之计，真正克敌制胜，只在那贯注全力、批亢捣虚的一刺。又因多虚而少实，不需太过耗力，恰可全力求快，制敌机先。莱万和诺伊尔武功本好，见了这路剑法，心中自然默记招式，又怎知其中大多招数，只是摆摆样子，只有穆勒全然不懂，反而能从这万花筒一般的剑招迷障中跳出。莱万得他一言点醒，此次来势汹汹，出剑之快，出招之妙，虽仍不及安娜的飒爽风姿，比起之前也已多了几分潇洒自如，战况顿时改观。两人身影交叠，斗了数十招，仍是旗鼓相当，忽然莱万后退几步，收剑而立，向着穆勒一揖到底。

“多谢道长指点迷津。既已得了剑魂，我还有一事相求，请道长务必答应。”

“我也是误打误撞乱说的，兄台何必客气？叫我托马斯就好。”穆勒见他终于悟得剑法，也很替他开心，“有事尽管说，我若帮的上忙，一定没问题！”

“你们也叫我罗伯特便成。以安娜性子，一旦答应出手，便没有回头的道理。可我剑法既成，也绝不能再让她涉险。贵门既然精通医药之术，不知可否将安胎药方稍做调整，换上安眠之药，让我代她出战？”

穆勒张大了嘴，呆在那里，半天做声不得。


	3. Chapter 3

“等等等等罗伯特你先别说话……”三人回到客栈一问，才知安娜已叫了间上房，闭门休息去也，便来到起先休息的小客房，穆勒一进房间便抱着脑袋走来走去，看莱万嘴唇稍动，赶紧叫他打住，“我先问你，你们这些走惯江湖的，是不是真如传闻所说，酒饭里混了蒙汗药，可以一闻便知？”

莱万与诺伊尔对视一眼，点了点头：“不错，寻常蒙汗药需溶于水里，方才有效。但如混入清水，会有微微酸味，如混入酒里，则会显出浑浊，却与普通浊酒并不相同，若是足够留心，确实可看出痕迹。”

“那若是不慎喝了进去，是不是可以通过内功抵御药性？”

“若是内功精深之人，遇见少许迷药只会轻微头晕而已，纵然不行，至少也可延缓药性发作。”

穆勒长叹一声，这才明白了安娜最后那几句话用意何在：“这就是了。下药这招，不止你想到了，你那夫人也想到了，她适才可跟我说的明明白白，要是敢在她药里捣鬼，便要把我……”他抬手比划了个抹脖子的手势，觉得不保险，又做了个打断腿的样，想了想还觉得心虚，比手画脚，仿佛自身已成鱼肉，安娜手持刀俎，正要将他大卸八块。

“呃，咳，你多虑了，”莱万干咳了几声，有些尴尬的看了一眼穆勒，又看了一眼在旁微笑不语的诺伊尔，“寻常迷药本也对她无用，我便是想请问，可能调制无色无味，效力也强的迷药？事后若是她怪罪下来，由我一力承担，绝不牵连于你，另有重谢奉上。”

哪知穆勒再叹一口气：“这可不是我假做谦虚，便算我肯帮你，但医药一道，实在非我所长，安胎保命之药，因属救人之方，门中人人必修，还算有几分把握，可用迷药已近似下毒暗算，以我门中规矩，只有精研医道的人才可学习一二。若是……嘿！”他本想说若是托尼或梅苏特在此，当有办法，转念想到便算是术业有专攻，但事事都要指望别人，未免太没出息，便咽下不说。他思来想去，瞧着莱万一副提心吊胆的样，灵机忽动，转了转眼珠，走到在桌旁坐了下来。

“怎么？”

“迷药是没有了，我却记得一副麻药的方子，据医典所载，此方原是从异国传入，名曰‘通仙散’。”穆勒压低声音，面色渐转凝重，“这麻药本是遇见危重病人，迫不得已，需开膛破肚或是开颅破脑时，服之可令其熟睡，方便医者施救。原是混在药汤内服用，也并无什么异味，夫人内功精深，自然身体康健，少近医药，料她未必尝得出区别来。可这等治病手段向来忌讳对孕妇施用，便是怕对腹中胎儿有影响。夫人有孕在身，若是服了此等厉害麻药，落下什么后遗症就麻烦了，可她既是内功深湛之人，若是我大幅削减分量，又怕对她无用。这药我从没见人服过，不知效力到底如何，更不敢胡乱更改药材。其中分寸，可就难以拿捏了。”

“这……”莱万哑口无言，呆在当场。他千思万想，方才狠心对妻子下迷药，本已是咬牙无奈之举，两害相权当取其轻，拼着事后被她打死，也绝不能让她去与怨灵拼斗。可如今才知下迷药之举对妻子也未必全然无害，更何况还涉及她肚里孩儿。该当如何取舍，那是难上加难了。

穆勒瞧莱万两眼发直，几乎要将下嘴唇咬出血来，心里着实过意不去，寻出纸笔，唰唰写满了两张纸，递了给他：“这两张方子，一张是安胎药方，我以性命担保绝无问题。另一张则是通仙散的方子，我已将每味药的分量减去一半，但效力如何，却不敢保证。我医道不精，实在不敢替你做这个主，你……”

莱万蓦地将两张纸抓起，看也不看便揉成一团，塞进袖筒，拉开门，一闪身便没了影子。

 

没多久，上房的门吱呀一声被拉开，安娜已换了一身衣裳，银鼠短袄，麂皮快靴，尽是短打劲装，头发也束了起来，盘成一个螺髻，腰间系了一条黑色缎带，外罩一袭狐皮披风。穆勒诺伊尔急忙抢出门去打招呼，请她先用完药，过得片刻再用饭，大家饱餐一顿，稍作休息，方才是办正事之时。恰好莱万也已提着药赶回，进门便给了小二几个钱，请他在灶下腾出一块地来煎药。小二得了银子，服侍殷勤，四处奔走，不仅帮他找好了所需一切煎药之物，还帮他将想来帮忙的穆勒请出门外。过得小半个时辰，药汤煎好，莱万亲手端了碗，送到桌上。热气拂面，一股清苦的药香飘过，四人各怀心事，只静静瞧着，一言不发。

“瞧你们紧张的，”安娜展颜一笑，将碗挪到近前，目光在三人间转了一圈，停在了穆勒身上，“总不成……这碗里是蒙汗药吧？”

穆勒满脸堆笑：“夫人说笑了，那安胎药方是我亲手所开，若有半分不对，随夫人处置！”

诺伊尔心下暗笑，穆勒这话皮里阳秋，内藏机锋。那安胎药方自然是他所开，且绝无半分不对，但这碗药汤是补药还是迷药，此时天下就只莱万一人知道，跟他可毫不相干。只是安娜一直盯着穆勒，想来他此时多半心下惴惴，若给安娜瞧了出来，那可不大妙，便开口劝了一句：“现在天冷，夫人不如趁热将药喝了，也好早做准备？”

莱万突然伸手，将药碗端起，喝了一口。穆勒诺伊尔一惊，不由向他望去。但瞧他脸色平静，并无任何异样。

“药已经温了，可以喝了。”

“安胎药你也喝？孩子什么时候变成你生了？”安娜笑着白了莱万一眼，端起药碗一饮而尽，“道长适才说，刚喝完药不宜立即用饭，罗伯特这一下午都在外奔波，那我夫妻先回房歇歇，半个时辰之后再请二位共进晚餐，还请二位不要推辞。”

两人急忙站起，客气了几句，安娜携了莱万的手，走进房间。穆勒待要开口，诺伊尔急忙拉着他手，摆了个噤声的手势，两人看看桌上的碗，又看看对方，缓缓摇了摇头。

 

“你说……”穆勒等了一会，实在心痒难耐。他之前受过教训，眼下事关重大，生怕隔墙有耳，反正这会也没什么事，便将诺伊尔拉了回房，又压低了声音，“他到底用的是哪张方子啊？”

“这我哪瞧得出来。反倒是你，闻不出来那碗是什么吗？”诺伊尔看他疑神疑鬼的样子，忍不住好笑，“上房与这里距离不近，她耳功再好也听不到的，别怕。”

穆勒面露为难之色，却又显然松了口气，声音也大了几分：“通仙散的药方我是记住了，煎出来的药是什么样却没见过，更加没有尝过，哪里闻得出来。”

诺伊尔冲着他嘻皮笑脸：“若你尝过另一张方子上的药，那不是一样可以闻得出来吗？”

穆勒一愣，抄起手边的杯子就砸了过去。诺伊尔哈哈大笑，一把抄在掌中。穆勒正待再砸，敲门声响，两人对视一眼，穆勒放下手中的杯子，走过去将门轻轻拉开。

“我已叫厨房备好了一桌菜，请二位赏光。”

 

“你……”穆勒指指莱万唇边的血迹，又指指他手中的剑，一时不知该说些什么。

“这剑是她门中所传，乃是海底异金所铸，锋利异常，却轻如无物，用来施展‘落梅饮雪剑’更为便利。再者我既自称是她弟子，用此剑也易于取信。另外一会我们三人均不在此，还得麻烦你设法别让人打扰安娜休息。”

“是，是是，”穆勒猛点头，“我这便去你房间布下法阵，保证群邪辟易，百鬼不侵，什么人也进不去。”

莱万不再说话，转身离去。穆勒见他唇边齿痕甚深，显然是适才尝了一口通仙散以解安娜之疑后，他为了避免自己也昏睡过去，才出此下策以保持清醒，心里颇为不忍，但此时已成骑虎，再无回头之路，看看诺伊尔，也早准备妥当，便点点头，跟着莱万走了出去。

 

三人草草一饱，又找小二特别招呼了一声，便即出门办事。行至镇外，穆勒掏出各色符纸，逐一烧过，又对莱万叮嘱一番。只是莱万始终面无表情，也不知他听进去了没，又不好多说，只能当先引路。这时雪已停了半日，月亮也已爬的老高，山间少有人行，平整的雪地反射月光，照的前路一片孤寒清辉。山间冬夜，万籁俱寂，只有靴子踏在雪地上，带出声声闷响，伴着一语不发的三人，一路前行。

行至近处，诺伊尔心下暗惊，此前穆勒以法阵困住怨灵，结成一团仅有拳头般大的雪球，此时却已有一个西瓜般大了，显然怨灵已在设法脱困而出。穆勒亦皱起眉头，挥手招呼两人退后，双手在胸前做了个施法的手势，喃喃念起咒语。地上雪花无风自动，浮在半空，又如被人操控般螺旋飞落，在四周划出一个看不见的圈子来。

“当心，我放他出来了！”

他话音刚落，雪球倏然变大，从中传出阵阵嘶哑刺耳的吼叫声。又过片刻，雪球中隐现人形，黑衣劲装，腰上系着一条黑带，手持长剑，怒视三人，似乎随时便要上来一拼高下。

“小道士，你走你的路，我报我的仇，你我井水不犯河水，为何三番两次与我过不去？”

穆勒尚未答话，莱万已走前两步，拔剑出鞘，斜斜指向地面。泠泠月光洒在剑身上，泛起青莹莹的光华，看得人眼内心里，俱是一亮。

“霜寒剑！！……你这小子是什么人？？安娜那贱人在哪里？？”

“不许辱骂安……我师父！”莱万听他出口便辱及安娜，心里暗恨。转念又想这怨灵一心找安娜报仇，如不将他的恨意引到自己身上，终是无用，便道，“这剑是师父亲手传我，她说你剑术低微，不配和她动手，只配给我练练手罢了！”

怨灵见莱万腰系黑带，确是本门中人的打扮，加之怒意满腔，无暇细辨，大吼一声：“好，我就领教领教你这小白脸的功夫，看看是不是从床上学来的！”

莱万怒生胸臆，不再答话，长剑一振，一式“梅迎晓风”，当胸急刺。他武功本好，人又勤谨，平日陪着安娜练剑时便时时揣摩，互相印证，之前又悟到了这路剑法的精要所在，加上霜寒剑在手，这一剑俨然已有安娜的模样，诺伊尔瞧在眼里，也不由暗暗叫好。怨灵没料到莱万如此高明，闪避略慢，剑锋从胸口轻微划过，不禁怒嚎一声，回剑还击。莱万一击得手，精神大振，飞身而上，再做攻击。

 

穆勒见莱万果然能伤的了他，又瞧他连连进击，形式大好，喜上眉梢，在诺伊尔背上连拍几下，侧头却见他面色渐转凝重，手掌也慢慢握上刀柄，心知不对，赶紧看向场中。恰如安娜所言，怨灵与她师出同门，熟知这路剑法，第一招轻敌失手之后，紧守门户，未再露出破绽。他招式之巧稍逊安娜，但偶尔寻隙抢攻，突出奇招，亦是难当。而莱万生怕他认出自己并非安娜之徒，执意要杀安娜方才罢休，那时自己便落得和诺伊尔一般，纵使武艺胜过他，也是白搭，是以本身武功一概不用，只凭一路剑法，与之全力周旋。但这般打法与他原来武功颇不相同，加之霜寒剑既轻又薄，比他常用的佩剑还短了两寸，初时借了一时之气，剑剑险，招招狠，尚可占得一时上风，但狂风不终朝，骤雨不终日，打的久了，剑招变幻之间，终有滞涩之处。蓦地两人双剑相交，莱万变招略慢，怨灵剑尖略斜，剑刃如灵蛇般沿着霜寒剑身滑上去，直直削向他咽喉，莱万腰背成弧，仰天一倒，手中剑顺势向下，一招“悬冰看雪”，削向怨灵手腕，怨灵一击不中，侧身闪开。一旁两人的心早已到嗓子眼转了一圈回来，一个将刀拔出一半，一个从衣袋里摸出张符来，紧盯战局，不敢分心。

莱万挺身站稳，横剑当胸，暗自调息。他心里自然明白，单凭这一路剑法，实在难言必胜，但若今日没能除了他，往后安娜日渐显怀，便算她勉强要上，也已万万不能了。若说就此放任不管，待到安娜生产之后再来解决，那时冬去春来，行人渐多，旁人伤不了这怨灵，怨灵却可以伤旁人，只有为祸更大，莫说安娜必不同意，就是自己也不愿坐视。他踏入药店之时，早已立下誓愿，只要能保得母子平安，虽死不悔。他与怨灵激战良久，对对手剑路也已摸清七八成，忽然低喝一声，挺剑疾刺，剑锋在月光下闪烁不定，轻灵飘逸，奔腾迅捷，兼而有之，正是“落梅饮雪剑”中的一记杀招：“暗香袭人”。

诺伊尔一惊，唰的一声将刀拔出鞘来，抢上两步。他虽不知剑招名目，但莱万此招之中一股有去无回之意，还是明明白白瞧了出来。此招既以“暗香”为名，原不重出剑方位，亦不在招式花巧，出剑者将全身功力凝于剑上，速度之快，力量之强，足令敌人挡无可挡，避无可避，方得剑中真意。只是出剑者自身却并无后招，亦无余力，可说是毫无防御之能，不成功便成仁的手段。怨灵见他居然使出此招来，亦是凶性大发，怪叫一声，竟同样一招“暗香袭人”，当胸刺来。

这下穆勒也看出来了，大惊失色，他虽给莱万烧过披甲符，那也只能防些轻伤小伤，若是被怨灵一剑当胸穿过，就算不死，也必重伤。莱万虽是出手在先，但两人的长剑原是一般长短，他既出此招，原已抱定必死之心。诺伊尔纵身而起，长刀冲着怨灵剑上挑去，穆勒急念咒语，只盼再施摄灵法阵，将怨灵困住。

眼见莱万即将刺中怨灵，身旁剑光一闪，如长虹经天，如流星飞坠，一柄长剑隔空掷来，端端正正，钉入了怨灵胸口。怨灵惨声大叫，手中剑招一偏，衣帛破裂之声响起，同时莱万剑锋已到，正中他心口，双剑并行，将他钉在地下，动弹不得。

莱万死里逃生，凝目向那柄剑看去，却再熟悉不过，正是自己的佩剑。他一惊回首，安娜面如寒霜，正站在几丈之外，冷冷看着他。

 

“师兄。”安娜缓缓走来，却是朝着怨灵开口，“你是要找我么？”

“你……贱人……”怨灵恨意仍在，灵气未消，“若不是师父偏心，你怎能……”

“当初你不潜心习剑，却去偷学别派武功，早犯师门大忌，师父只逐你下山，并未废去你的武功，你却不思悔改，反连杀两名师妹。不错，师父是将霜寒剑传了给我，但你既自命‘他山之石，可以攻玉’，怎的直到今日，仍拘泥于剑招本身，不知变通，以至于连我适才这招‘暗香袭人’也避不开？”

莱万脸色略变，安娜适才脱手掷出长剑，可说毫无剑招，但剑中一往无前之旨，有去无回之意，宛然便是那招“暗香袭人”，心里似有若无，仿佛悟到了什么。又瞧安娜吐气成雾，面带红潮，显然是循着三人脚印匆匆赶来，心下既痛且愧，呆呆瞧着她的侧脸，不知该说些什么。安娜却不去理他，紧紧盯着怨灵，伸手抓住了莱万的佩剑。

“你若找我报仇，只要不伤及旁人，我随时候教。但若借着妖鬼之力，滥伤无辜，”她手上用力，嚓的一声，已将剑拔出，收回剑鞘。

“你记着，我能胜你一次，也就能胜你百次。”

尖锐的哀叫响起，又如薄雾般在山谷间散去。三人静静站在原地，不言不动，只有穆勒生怕安娜找他麻烦，缩在诺伊尔身后，偷偷施咒，确认附近已无怨灵气息，这才放下心来，又从诺伊尔身后探出半个脑袋，瞧着那边动静。

 

“你我成亲之时，你曾经说过什么？”

“执手为约，卮酒为凭，此生不负。如有欺瞒，任凭处置，九死不悔。”

啪的一声响，莱万左脸上已重重挨了一个巴掌，声音之脆，旁边两人听了都觉得脸上一疼，穆勒忍不住道：“夫人千万息怒，气大伤肝，难免对孩子……哦！”

啪的又是一声脆响，穆勒下意识将脖子一缩，再不敢冒头。莱万左右双颊，一起红肿，却依然站在那里，纹丝不动。

等了片刻，第三声却没再响起，穆勒大着胆子，再度探出脑袋。北风起，半轮月光斜照，安娜盘好的发髻细看之下已略见凌乱，几束鬓发垂落，在脸侧轻拂。她的右掌凝在半空，湛蓝的目光如绳亦如锁，与莱万的目光交缠在了一起。半晌，如玉般白皙的手掌终于落下，纤长手指在莱万脸侧抹过，点在了他唇边齿痕上。

莱万手臂略抬，似是想去握住妻子的手臂，安娜的手掌却顺势下移，由颈至胸，渐至心侧。莱万身上锦衣华服，一道剑痕斜贯而过，险险划过心口。安娜五指微张，将剑痕裂口两侧的衣服握在手心，渐抓渐紧，手背上血脉隐现，竟已在微微颤动。

莱万双掌一合，将安娜的手按在心上，正待开口，安娜嘴唇微动，仿佛说了句什么，手臂一甩，将他手掌打开，扭头便走。莱万稍一愣神，脸现喜容，将霜寒剑收回剑鞘，展开轻功，拔足便追。

 

“什么什么？她刚刚说什么？”穆勒终于从诺伊尔背后跳了出来，。

“她说……”诺伊尔突然反手拉住他手臂，轻轻一带，正好将穆勒带到身前。他搂住穆勒的肩膀，嘴唇轻轻凑到他耳边。

“回去家法伺候。”

 

次日，穆勒拖上诺伊尔，跑到上房门前，负荆请罪，赔了半日好话，总算哄得安娜肯让他诊脉。且喜他此前将通仙散削减了一半分量，药性已大幅减轻，药效也只维持了不到一个时辰，总算母子平安。穆勒又将一夜没睡赶制的诸般长命锁平安符等送给孩子的贺礼双手奉上，满口嫂子长嫂子短，喊个不停，尽是善祷善颂之辞。礼物中更有一个风灵护符，是借助了飞廉之力制成，内蕴萧萧天风之力。安娜识得此物珍贵，回嗔作喜，乐滋滋的将礼物收下，又打发莱万速去准备回礼。莱万脸上红肿已消，唇边齿印却再添新痕，那两人只装作没有看见，眉梢眼角亦毫无笑意，至于莱万家到底有何家法，是顶盆跪板，或是另有古怪法门，更是一字不曾探问。时近正午，安娜在暖阁摆开筵席，四人谈天说地，酒足饭饱，尽欢而散。诺伊尔和穆勒帮着莱万将马车整理妥当，又将行李搬了上去，莱万将安娜扶上马车，持鞭跳上御者座，冲二人招手以示感激，安娜也从车帘中探出身子，向二人招呼。霁雪晴空下，骏马嘶鸣之声自近而远，马车由慢而快，片刻间转过山脚，只余两道深深的车辙在地，延向天边。

 

穆勒目送莱万夫妇远去，吁了口气，从衣袋里掏出飞廉，正待做法，忽然不知想到了什么，伸手在诺伊尔胸前拍了两下，轻笑一声。

“怎么了？”

“唉——”穆勒将声调拉的长长的，连连摇头，“我上次回山时，可是跟师弟们说你的武功是天下无敌，江湖上单打独斗没人胜得过你，可威风，可厉害了，你是没看到，特别是菲利普新收的那小徒弟，不知多仰慕你呢。”他故作夸张的撇着嘴，啧啧连声，“你说说，这我回头可还怎么跟他交代？”

“这嘛……”诺伊尔顺手将他肩膀一搂，“你就说，‘比武较技便如两军作战，只有随机应变，哪有天下无敌？’”

两人相视大笑，携手远去。

 

\------------------END------------------


End file.
